I'm Not Gay, I Swear!
by Nny Inasha
Summary: -I- don't think it's an R, but other people might o0;... Anyways. George tries to prove he's not gay & it doesn't work out too well. *bog grin* R/R plese ^__^


Fred & George Weasley rarely fought, like other siblings. They had admitted that they loved each other & had shown it to each other more than thrice. They couldn't sleep without touching one another. They usually just held each other's hands or embraced at the arm. At a young age they had cut themselves right in between the index finger & the thumb, tired of their brothers playing tricks on them & pretending to be their twin. The scars were still there & they, more than ever, couldn't sleep without the feel of that hand in theirs.  
  
"She's hot, don't you think?" Fred muttered, letting George lean in on his chest. They were sitting under the old beech tree, watching the students pass lazily. Fred felt George's shoulders against his chest as he shrugged.  
  
"I guess so, why?" George said dismissively, moving his eyes towards Fred for a second.  
  
"'Cause I'm going out with her tomorrow night." George sat bolt upright.  
  
"What? We always go on dates together." Fred shrugged.  
  
"Well, I thought that you were gay." He could practically feel George's anger rushing against him. "What? Aren't you?" George shook his head.  
  
"Why would you think so?" He muttered, turning his face downward.  
  
"Well, the way you stare at Oliver, how you always seem to be muttering random boy's names in your dreams. There are lots of logical reasons." He saw George's cheeks redden a bit. "See?"  
  
"I'm not gay, Fred. And I'll prove it." George stood up on shaky legs & stalked off, muttering to himself. Fred looked as if he were going to follow him for a second but was held back when Ron sat next to him & started nagging about how bad he was as Keeper.  
  
George had found a date quickly & decided to just take her around & talk. He took her down to the grounds & they walked around the lake, the dim sunlight making it beautiful. But, they had fallen asleep under the beech tree before 5:00.  
  
Fred's date was going quite well. At first they just talked in the corner, playing a light game of chess, and of course, now they were making out. Ron & Hermione giggled in the corner, suspecting that Harry was doing the same with Cho at the moment.  
  
A pale boy with a pointed complexion & silver eyes traveled the edge of the lake, watching for anyone who would be spying on him. The grounds were empty except for the gleam of a Weasley's red hair & he smirked. Perhaps it was Ron & he could catch a kiss before going back inside to be the horrible person he was not. But it wasn't. It was a twitching & moaning George Weasley. Or was it Fred?  
  
He sighed as he kneeled down next to the twin, his yellow hair falling over his eyes. He looked him up & down, noticing a patch of grass pushed down near him, as if someone else had been there recently. He saw George's hand twitching & grabbing out. He was moaning lightly & muttering words he couldn't understand.  
  
He clenched his jaw & set his hand in George's, stroking his thumb lightly. George calmed down slightly & stroked him back, feeling the stretch of skin between the thumb & the index finger. His eyes jerked open & he sat up quickly.  
  
"Get your hand out of mine, Malfoy!" He shouted.  
  
Fred pushed Pavarti Patil off of him; his sweat soaked hair falling over his eyes as he sat up & pulled his pants on.  
  
"I'm sorry. I have to go." He muttered, storming out of the seventh year Gryffindor boy's dorm, shirtless. He felt the stares as he ran out of the Common Room & down the halls. He was soon on the grounds, shivering slightly. He looked around in a panicked state, running toward the lake & the beech tree he had been under with his brother hours before.  
  
What he saw scared him.  
  
"George!" He yelled, his hands tangled in his sweaty hair.  
  
George's face flew up from Draco's neck. His eyes were wide & what looked like blood was on his lips. Draco pushed lightly off of George, turning lazily to Fred, his lips bleeding. Draco's shirt was off & he had scratch marks on his back, old & new. George had red thumb marks on his cheeks & his pants were halfway down. His eyebrows were unnaturally high & his lips were pursed.  
  
"What are you doing? George, I thought you were proving that you WEREN'T gay! Him! Why him?" Fred was shivering & bringing his hands down. "Why, George?"  
  
George looked at Draco, who was calmly pulling his shirt back on & grabbing his tie. George stood up & pulled his pants up, staring at Fred.  
  
"I'm sorry, Fred. I lied. I'm sorry." Fred took George's cheek in his hand, looking at Draco, who walked up to them.  
  
"I think I'll leave." Fred grinned.  
  
"You start something, you finish it." He said with a wink. "But I guess you're lucky, you get not only George, but his double." Draco's dainty brow rose a bit.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" He muttered, looking from one to the other. Fred shrugged.  
  
"Maybe because I left a girl in my room to find George & so I'm in the mood." Draco almost laughed. He felt George's fist hit his shoulder & laughed.  
  
"Draco, it's no use. I know who you are." George said lightly, now in his brother's arms. Draco shook his head.  
  
"I hate you." He said lightly. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. You Weasleys always find some way to get me to tell the truth. It's amazing." He grinned, looking up at their surprised faces. He was surprised that they were surprised.  
  
"What does that mean?" Fred muttered. "You've done this before, with a Weasley?"  
  
"Yeah," Draco said, nodding. "I mean, hasn't Ron told you? I thought he would tell you guys out of them all." Fred & George looked delighted.  
  
"Ronykins? Oh, this is wonderful." George clapped his hands together girlishly. Fred would have as well if his weren't clasped on George's hips. "Well, Dracy? Would you like to stay out here or-"  
  
"And where would we go? We're staying out here." Draco snapped.  
  
"Ooh, a bit cranky, no? Or is he just paranoid? Please, Dracy, WE'VE done this plenty of times. Don't be worried." George reached out & grabbed Draco's wrist, breaking free of Fred & dashing off. Fred ran after them, grinning madly. 


End file.
